Asashi Trellias
Name: Asashi Trellias Race: Draenei Class: Hunter Age: Uhh. I have no idea how long Draenei live. BUT, I'll take the obvious route and say that'' if she were human 'she'd be... 17?ish. Asashi Trellias is a young Draenei Hunter venturing to make her discreet mark on the world. She has no visions of great grandeur, such as ever becoming powerful enough to travel to Northrend or even back to Outland, although she does hope to help the people of Azaroth in some way, shape or form. Description Asashi is seen as a Draenei standing about seven and a half feet tall (comparing her to NPCs and such I'd wager this is about right?). Her skin is a moon-pale white and her hair is dark auburn. She has, like nearly all Draenei, bright glowing eyes. Her horns are curved backwards, providing a convenient way to keep loose hair out of her face. She seems to keep them and her hooves well trimmed. As a Hunter, she favors light armor - mostly leather that she stretches out to rid it of it's tell-tale movement creaks, and anything on her person is generally tightly bounded to her; she is never seen with anything loose or dangling, or anything that makes noise at all. Asashi takes great care in being quiet wherever she goes. Personality & Demeanor At first glance, it is easy to tell that Asashi is above all else - unobtrusive. This word best fits describes her in everything she does or say. She speaks quietly, and often hesitates before saying anything at all. Asashi takes great care in choosing her words, a fact made more obvious when she speaks to humans. She understands the Common language well enough, but speaking it fluently is a trial she has yet to overcome - therefore, talking in Common at all embarrasses her. When she does speak in Common, she stutters a lot, and often second-guesses her words. She lacks true confidence in herself, but is usually brave enough to face situations she would otherwise avoid - especially if lives are at stake. She is above all else, a good-heart. Because of her meek demeanor, Asashi will rarely, if ever, make herself known to situations around her. She will often be seen standing off to the side, listening intently to situations that catch her attention. In Stormwind, this is an important practice for her and one she takes full advantage of, as she believes it helps her to understand the strange races of Azaroth better, and, hopefully, improve her Common. When spoken to about current affairs or lore-specific topics, Asashi may come off as a bit naive. This is due to a fail-player who succeeds at failing in understanding a lot of the lore, and doesn't necessarily reflect on her intelligence - she is just, out of the loop, as it were. For any who come to know her on a more personal level, they may be surprised to find that often-times, Asashi is what one would call bull-headed. She can be stubborn about her determination when she sets her mind to it, though such things are usually over mediocre ideas that shouldn't impact anyone else but herself. ((I'll... add more as I think about it?)) History to Current Her journey began in the Azuremyst Isles, after she awoke from stasis to find the Exodar had crashed on a strange, alien world. Before this point in time, Asashi had only just chosen to live her life as a Hunter. The decision was a surprise to all; as she was always slated to become a priest. She held in her heart a dear respect for life and could not think of harming a living creature, yet for reasons unknown when the time came to choose her path, she decided upon a Hunter. It was very hard for her to make her first kill, but with the sounds of her wounded brethren around her instilling her with focus, she did what she had to do. Shortly thereafter, Asashi came across her first contact with the Blood Elves. She knew they were the reason the Exodar was here, but she had never come across them. Like the Draenei's history with the Orcs, their paths were far from hers and never directly influenced her life. However, the Blood Elves present in Azuremyst Isles didn't seem to care for her passive, live-and-let-live ways. They attacked her with a ferocity, and spit words of hate in their battle. Asashi had never been at the receiving end of such violence; she found herself at first shocked and appalled, but then as they continued to slash at her with their blades, she found herself becoming angry. She could not understand why they hated her so -when they did not know her!-; how they could curse the Draenei as a whole. How could such an attractive race, with potential for so much cultural beauty, be corrupted by such unfounded hate? The entire idea boggled her mind, and within this she found a justified hate of her own building. Asashi did not understand why she felt this way, she could only react to it; and thus, to this day, she harbors a great hate for the Blood Elf race, more so than any Orc. Several days after her encounter with the Blood Elves, Asashi finally walked into the crystal halls of the Exodar. Through trial and error since she had awoken, she was by all intents and purposes a full-fledged Hunter. At her side traveled her new and trustworthy companion, a Strider she named Signal, and her trial of taming him was clearly marked from a largely bandaged shoulder. She paused in the center of the Exodar, looking over the open area as she recalled her fateful encounter... ''She had thought to tame the Kurken. It was a giant, two-headed beast that had plagued the Stillpine that lived in the area. Asashi had fought the creature before and recalled it's strength - she wanted it for her own. However, as she approached the monster from the start of it's cave, she was overcome with a terrible sense of fear. Her senses were on fire and she realized she could not move any further. The Kurken had seen her, it's great eyes glaring at her from behind a muzzle of sharp, gnashing teeth. She saw death in it's eyes, a promise of something painful and feral - it was going to eat her. And yet the Kurken did not move, it continued to glare at her before suddenly snarling angrily and turning away - giving her just one chance. Asashi found she was able to move again, and without a second thought she fled the cavern in a rush of blinding fear, hearing the roar of the Kurken echo behind her. Her hooves stamped deeply into the earth beneath her, and she didn't know how far she'd run before she stopped, trembling, and fell to her knees. Moments passed by, and Asashi clenched her eyes shut against the loose tears of fear that wanted to fall. She blamed herself for thinking she was strong enough, for being so arrogant. How could she ever hope to tame such a creature as that? The Kurken was far beyond her. Lost in her self-loathing, she almost didn't hear the two, heavily plodding steps nearby. Asashi looked up slowly to see before her a tremendous Strider. The bird so far hadn't bothered her, but it's eyes kept looking at her. It was on guard, but more interested in finding food in the grass than attacking her. But... the most amazing thing was it's -color-. It was bright blue, from it's head to it's tail. Asashi stared at it, unable to look away. The Strider suddenly turned towards her, stamping it's taloned feet into the ground and clacking it's beak loudly. '' ''Asashi pulled herself up to stand, but refused to step back. If she couldn't have the Kurken... then she would have this bird before her. The Strider fought her beak and talon; it kicked at her with it's powerful legs and hit her with it's stubbed, feather-less wings. Just before the Strider conceded, it's powerful beak bit down on her shoulder, and Asashi cried out as she felt her blood spill. The Strider glared at her as it held it's grip, grinding the sharp edges of it's beak into the wound. In it's eyes, she could see a promise - fail me, the bird said, and I will finish you. Asashi cleared her head of the memory, looking over at Signal. The Strider was waiting patiently, holding it's head up high as it surveyed the crystalline interior of the Exodar with wary caution. Signal followed her faithfully as she moved through the Exodar, and the two of them stayed in the Draenei home for several days. Soon enough, Asashi found herself on a boat - not to Darnassus, the Night Elves city, where other Draenei eventually found their way - but to Stormwind, the center of human culture on Azaroth. She has been there ever since - it has been nearly a month now since she had arrived and Asashi has already grown much stronger. Her bond with Signal has grown deeper, and the two are trusted allies. Asashi has fought for the humans in Westfall, ridding the area of the Defias brotherhood threat, and aided those of Lakeshire against their orcs and gnolls. Her latest struggle has been in the town of Darkshire, a place riddled with trouble and superstition. At one point in Darkshire, shortly after a slight altercation with the rogue Nourill, Signal was struck with an unknown illness which required Asashi to return the Strider with haste to the Azuremyst Isle, where the bird was cared for beneath the attentive ministrations of the Draenei. As Signal was cared for, she was forced to realize that one day Signal may no longer be able to aid her and so, Asashi took a new companion for the time Signal recuperated. She traveled north, towards the cave of the Kurken and Stillpine. Just beyond them was an area riddled by alien creatures known as Ravagers, escaped from the Exodar when it crashed. They were ferocious beasts, with snapping jaws and sharp, quivering spines. Asashi didn't know what compelled her to tame one; perhaps it was because their brutal nature was far different than that of the proud Strider. The battle to tame one of them was far less intense than the one with Signal. The Ravager she had chosen fought her just as ferociously, but the creature held little more than contempt for her afterwards. The two started a tentative, unsure alliance, and Asashi found that the Ravager was very unpredictable. He fought well for her as she trained him in the Azuremyst Isles, but it was a grudging sort of bond between them; she knew that he wanted nothing to do with her. Because of his vibrant, angry demeanor, she named him Kinzoku; a name she thought fit because of it's sharp sound. It wasn't until she took him to Stormwind did she see a change in his behaviour. Suddenly, he was walking much more attentively at her side, and he would make small, threatening noises when they were approached. It seemed that the world of Azaroth was just as alien to him as he was to it, and somehow in his jagged mind he realized they were the same in that respect. A respect was build from this foundation, and Asashi soon found herself enjoying his unpredictable nature, proud of his ferocity in battle and his seemingly uncaring, but protective nature. In turn, Kinzoku appeared to enjoy flaunting his prowess, showing the races of Azaroth his true nature and enjoying the mixed reactions he was given. After the two of them fought many of the restless undead and Worgen that wondered in Darkshire, their journey ended there upon mistakenly aiding in the creation of an Abomination. With an anger fueled by the manipulations of one Abercrombie, Asashi's path now takes her along towards the Necromancer Morbent Fel, who she hopes to put an end to in an attempt to assuage her grief from coming so close to being part in the town's destruction. Her path, however, took an expected turn during an expedition to Menethil Harbor for Lightforged Ingot, a metal she was told that could be used to forge a weapon that would break through the Necromancer's shield. There, she met with Nourill once again, and the two were chased from the Harbor to the Arathi Highlands. They separated shortly thereafter, agreeing to meet in Stormwind and as Asashi took the roads back to the Harbor, she was confronted on the bridge separating the two lands by an unknown adversary, but a recognized enemy: a female, Death Knight Blood Elf. Without warning, she was attacked. Although heavily over-powered, the Hunter and her companion fought back valiantly. Kinzoku gave his life for his master, and Asashi barely escaped with her own. Bitter and hateful to the Blood Elves and their way of unreasonable violence, Asashi promises retribution, even as she continues her quest to rid the world of Morbent Fel. ((OOC Note: The Blood Elf Death Knight thingy is a storyline Nourill's player and I are gonna play around with. Its going to attempt to be a cross-faction, Alliance versus Horde type of guild RP(with a guild on each side), perhaps using forums or even an IM system to help with translations if needed (as far as emotes go, not sure if we're gonna go so far as language translations). The kinks are still getting worked out, but if anyone would like to join in or have an idea to share, please feel free to send me a tell or mail in game. Or.. here, however that works. Hur dur.)) Persons of Note In this section, we learn of player-characters who have interacted with Asashi on an impressionable basis ((since so very few do :( )) Estrala '''- A very kind and friendly Night Elf. Asashi met her in the Pig and Whistle tavern on the hunt to get food for Kinzoku. Estrala gave her some, and the two ran into each other the next day. They travelled through Stormwind together for several hours, becoming close friends and enjoying free dinners. Estrala seems to be very patient in helping Asashi understand a lot of the things she comes across in the city, and Asashi is very pleased to have found a sister in one of Azaroth's many races. '''Gillei/Moonmaid (account wasn't working) and Jesden - On her way to the Dwarven District in Stormwind, Asashi happened across a scene between this elven woman and a death Knight, Jesden. The woman looked violent, pointing a blade at the Death Knight and demanding to know of her husband. As Asashi watched, the two traded words and the Death Knight flung a ring to the ground, leaving the area. The elven woman took the ring, and Asashi, compelled by sympathy, stepped forward - only to find herself at the other end of the blade. The woman calmed down enough to speak, but no sooner had they started than Asashi was thrown to the side and Gillei faced Jesden, who came up from behind, once more. They traded words again, and when Jesden left this time Gillei quickly followed, leaving the spell-blade behind. Asashi picked the blade up with the intention of returning it, only to be faced with the death knight as he approached the vacated scene. When asked for the blade, Asashi was compelled to lie to him and say someone had taken it. The Death Knight wasn't easy to fool, and asked for it again. Asashi was hesitant, still having a firm distrust of Death Knights. Jesden told her that Gillei was once part of the Stormwind Guard, but had become corrupted and left. She had used the blade to give him a wound that could not be healed except with the weapon, and Asashi, against the majority of her better judgement, gave it back to him. Gillei returned, and Asashi told her that Jesden took the weapon. She also told her that Jesden said her husband was in the Hinterlands, and Gillei quickly left. Asashi is still not certain she did the right thing. Neebo - A quirky little gnome approached Asashi one day, inquiring intently on Signal. He offered to buy her, and Asashi, part annoyed and part amused, decided to sell her for five hundred gold. Obviously, the gnome couldn't pay that much. They began talking about strange things that Asashi could barely follow, dealing with time, history and their relationship to the flow of the water. The gnome proclaimed he could help in restoring a better future for the world at present, and Asashi, inspired by the gnome's genius words and enthusiasm, offered to help. Her first assignment? Helping with something called a gravitational constant - which ended up in her getting pushed off the ledge of the Flight Master area in Stormwind into the lake below. This happened twice, though the second time she wasn't nearly as outraged. The gnome proclaimed that with the use of a levitation spell, he was able to affect the flow of gravity and in essence, a part of time. Asashi looks forward to helping this quirky little gnome again, even if she has doubts towards his sanity. Ehsan - This Anchorite Draenei was one of the first she met when she arrived in Stormwind. With the Blood Elves still hot in her mind, they spoke to a few lengths of the race. Ehsan reminded her that the Blood Elves were lost, like so many were, and they merely only needed to find the Light again. With his words in her mind, Asashi now views the Blood Elves as a tentative prospect, but something dark within her refuses to forgive them. Update: Because of the incident with a Blood Elf between the Wetlands and Arathi Highlands, Asashi is now nearly certain there is simply no hope for their race. Jaellyn - Asashi ran into this kind paladin in Moonbrook as she fought against the Defias Brotherhood. The paladin was kind enough to aid her while allowing her to gain strength against the wayward humans, and the two spoke at great lengths of their ideals. Jaellynn harbors the same dislike of the Blood Elves, and Asashi was flattered that before they parted ways, the paladin spoke of renewed vigor in her fight against the forces of Northrend. 'You reminded me what we are fighting for', she said. Haleson - Acheron. Death Knight. Knight of the Ebon Blades. They go by many titles, but this was the first one that Asashi had ever spoken to. They are surprisingly common, and she finds herself wary of the corrupted souls as she comes across them. Yet Haleson was as nervous as she was during their conversation, and Asashi found herself enjoying their time, awkward as it was. They parted on good terms, and although she still avoids Death Knights when she can, she knows there is at least one she can talk to. Nourill - In Lakeshire, Asashi came across this masked human rogue as she fought against the Gnolls plaguing the small town. After a brief dialogue, when they realized they were after the same goals, they decided to join together to bring in a few bounties worth some gold. It was a journey filled with luck and Light. During their first bounty encounter, two Stormwind Guards appeared and offered aid. The bounty never knew what hit him. Asashi was pleased by this, knowing the Guard were risking their reputation for being in the area without orders, but their timing couldn't have been more perfect. The second bounty was an orc within a Keep, a powerful Blackrock orc named Gath'Ilzogg. The first attempt to bring him down was met with utter failure, resulting in their retreat. As they left Stonewatch Keep, luck and Light would have them aid a warrior before an untimely death against one of the mages. Together, the three of them managed to bring down Gath'Ilzogg once and for all. The third of the bounties was for a Gnoll leader by the name of Lieutenant Fangore, leader of the Shadowhide Gnoll Clan. Both Hunter and Rogue were unable to penetrate the numerous patrols that littered the area, and soon found themselves at the mercy of one of the patrols. As luck and Light would have it, a night elf hunter happened upon them and saved them. The new trio was easily able to vanquish the patrols, and together brought down Lieutenant Fangore. Later, Asashi ran into the rogue once more in the town of Darkshire, south of Lakeshire and plagued with a new sort of trouble from the dark and supernatural. The two banded together once again to accomplish what could be done, and Asashi learned more of his history; a history which left her feeling awkward and ill-prepared to comfort. Their paths crossed again in the Wetlands, within the Menethil Harbor. Nourill offered to take her to Arathi Highlands, and on their way they were chased by an unseen, but heard, persuer. Once they reached the Arathi Highlands, Nourill decided he would continue on in the hopes that their mysterious persuer would follow him. Asashi left shortly after he did, full of worry but unable to convince him out of the reckless decision. On her way back to the Harbor, she was confronted by a Blood Elf Death Knight, who killed her pet Kinzoku. She met with Nourill in the Pig and Whistle tavern in Stormwind City, full of grief over her pet and told him of her decision to pursue the Blood Elf (and her entire race) for retribution, in a scene that mirrored one in Darkshire. Nourill talked her out of such a hasty, emotional decision and instead convinced her to gather a group of those who might share the same sentiment. Asashi isn't certain if he would aid her in such a path, but she is very grateful to have him nearby. Blood Elf Death Knight (Veylinn Kal'Vidor) - A mysterious and powerful Death Knight that confronted Asashi on the bridge between the Wetlands and Arathi Highlands. She killed Kinzoku and left Asashi injured before disappearing into a Death Gate. Asashi's hate for the blood elves burns stronger than ever because of this encounter, and she now wishes to pursue them for vengeance. Night Elf Hunter - Asashi never got her name, but the Night Elf Hunter that aided her and Nourill has left an impressionable mark. She was strong and confident, and she spoke boldly without hesitance. Asashi hopes to one day be more like her. Alahni, Androl, Mustaine, Evailum & Tayiri - Asashi met Alahni, a human paladin of the Stormwind Guard in the cemetary near Raven Hill in Duskwood. The paladin and her friend Androl stepped in as Asashi fought a growing number of the undead, and spoke for a short while on a small variety of things. Asashi recognized the Stormwind Guard tabard Alahni was wearing, and given her newfound interest in the Guard, inquired more about it. During their discussion, they were interrupted by Montaine, a rogue friend of Alahni's, who pretended to speak for a 'talking tombstone' in the graveyard. He seemed to enjoy hiding a lot, as rogues often do, and shared a small history already with Alahni and Androl. After a bit more discussion, the group decided to band together in an effort to cull the graveyard of some of it's wandering undead. During this time, Asashi's impression of Androl was a friendly sort of fellow, who often called the women around him 'babe'. Later, she learned what the true meaning of this word was and was not impressed, until she was told it meant more than just 'baby pig'. As they exited a crypt, they were met with Evailum, who again seemed to share a history with Asashi's new friends. The strong Draenei Shaman seemed rather silly and unbounded by any fear whatsoever, offering to help fight against the undead with nothing more than her fishing pole. Asashi was greatly amused and endeared by Evailum, finding the other Draenei's strange clothing of coveralls and flannel to be quite humorous. The group made their way back to Darkshire, where a larger group of people eventually settled themselves in the Inn. With half an ear listening, a fight soon broke out in the Inn between this other group and Asashi quickly left. Shortly after, her much braver friends exited, and the group peered in through a window to watch the ending. At a point when limbs went flying, Asashi wanted to see no more of the fight and quickly turned away. Shortly thereafter, the group parted ways, and with the exception of Mustaine and his pet, Asashi would not mind running across paths with them again. P.S. Otherwise OOC I fail at wiki pages. :( If anyone can help me out with the, er, layout, many thanks! Also, the whole Strider thing was... something I did at liberty? The clutchmother strider is in Duskwood, but for the purposes of this story... maybe she took a long swim? Ahehehh... o_o Also also, how do I get this listed on the character page? I read something about typing in categories, and I think I did it right, but I'm not sure? /wikistupid Also also also, I am currently on the lookout for an active RP-guild, and would even like to become part of a storyline if anyone has any they think Asashi might fit in. I'd really like to do something cross-faction wise, as well.. y'know, Alliance versus Horde 'n all that. Send me a tell or mail in-game if you have anything available or ideas you'd like to share. :) Category:Draenei Category:Characters Category:Alliance